Perfect Hogwarts?
by Starlight-Heart
Summary: Hogwarts gets hit by a Mary-Sue spell, and Mary-Sue turns up herself! One-shot!


**Perfect Hogwarts?**

**AN:** Okay, I got really bored so I decided to make up this story! I got fed up of Mary-Sue Hogwarts and characters so I decided to make my own version! Tell me what you think! Star x

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter world!

**Summary: **Hogwarts gets hit by a Mary-Sue spell, and Mary-Sue turns up herself! One-shot.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry basked in the June sunshine, opening its doors to the wonderful warmth. The students were all happy and chatting with one another. Gryffindors and Slytherins shared dinner and homework tips, while Professor Snape and Professor Lupin laughed at a joke Severus had just said.

"Oh my god Harry! That colour is sooo you!" Hermione shrieked, examining his new robe.

"You like? I just got it from," Harry stood up and posed. "House of Hunks."

All the girls around him sighed in delight, drowning in his good looks and emerald eyes.

"Yeah Potter, it's nice," Draco Malfoy commented, winking at him. Harry blushed and started fidgeting and playing around with his dinner.

"Okay, I want to talk about the dance," Pansy said, standing up. Everyone looked at her in anticipation.

"I think it should be muggle gowns, because they are absolutely stunning!" Everyone around her agreed with her. "And corsages for the girls with a Prom King and Queen at the end! We have to find out who's going with whom so we can line up a list of possible hopefuls. Meeting adjourned."

People started to get up, talking excitedly about the end-of-year-dance. There had been none like it before, so all the girls from the four houses were involved on making it special.

"Ummm Harry, would you like to go with me?" Lavender cooed, giving him a back rub.

"No way! I'm going with Draco," Harry replied, blowing a kiss to him.

Lavender ran off with the tears of rejection stinging her eyes but got over it when she saw a new boy to have a crush on.

"Too bad Lav!" Blaise laughed.

"Shut up!" The girl by his side scolded him.

"Awww I'm sorry Hermy." They embraced in a kiss, all the people surrounding them going 'Ah'. They both came up looking insanely happy with the other. Everyone was jealous of their loving relationship and they were role models to every couple in Hogwarts.

"So, what are you doing tonight Ron?" Hermione asked, snuggling up to Blaise.

"I might go and see Rubber Ducky," Ron replied. Rubber Ducky was Ron's new pet from his father and they had soon become the best of friends. They went to Hogsmeade together, played in the snow and even took baths together!

"That's wonderful," Hermione beamed. "Now come on Blaise, I want to go get started on our 'homework'." She winked at him and pulled him up but was interrupted abruptly.

"If you could Miss. Granger, stay with us for a moment," Professor Dumbledore said, looking over at her.

"Of course!" She sat down on Blaise's lap and listened half, while playing with her boyfriend's hair.

"Now, I know this is a bit short notice and N.E.W.T.S are over but anything can happen in a fan fiction!" Dumbledore laughed with open arms. "But back to business. The new student is called Mary-Sue and is going to be our newest 7th year!"

The school obediently clapped as he called the girl from a side room.

What came next shocked everyone. A girl with waist length blonde hair emerged. Her hair would go into perfect ringlets and her figure was something you would see in _Witches Weekly_. She was tall and slim, with her robes hugging her in all the right places.

Mary-Sue walked over to the main group at the Slytherin table. "Hi there!"

"Hey!" They all said in union.

"How are you?"

"We're brilliant you?"

"Same thank you." She sat down and flipped her hair, all the boys staring open mouthed at her. She read her book, _University Standard Potions_. Obviously, she was amazingly intelligent as she would nod with it and never frowned at the words.

"So, where do you come from?" Parvati asked.

"Well, I've been home schooled by my mum for ages because we couldn't afford the expenses to get to Hogwarts and boarding etc. But then she took out her life savings so I could come for Prom! But ... I have to make my own dress as I am insanely poor but I am quite the wiz with a needle and thread!" Mary-Sue finished, smiling sweetly.

"Well, we'll help you!" Ginny volunteered. "I can't go to Prom as I'm too young so I'll use all my energy on you!"

"Awww thank you sooo much! I've never had any friends so it means a lot to me."

"No problem, come on let's go discuss patterns!" The two girls shrieked and ran off, talking animatedly.

"She seems nice and _very _smart," Hermione said. "Maybe she can tutor me?"

"You don't need that!" Goyle replied, pinching her cheek.

"I know, but I could still learn so much!"

Parvati stood up again. "Okay, new rule about Prom. I think Mary-Sue should be Queen, so whoever goes with her can be king!"

"Definitely," Everybody murmured with agreement.

**End Night Before End Of Year**

The Great Hall was now a picture perfect ball room. Rose petals fell graciously from the ceiling, the Weird Sisters were just starting and many tables with a perfect centre piece were scattered around the edge of the dance floor.

At 7 o'clock, the couples started to enter through the charming flower archway, being greeted by house elves in butler outfits. They handed their coats to them and started to mingle with the other people, complimenting them on outfits or saying how much they thought they would get together but never did until this moment and now they realised they love each other.

It was just perfect.

The band struck its first note and immediately the floor started to get crowded, with everyone just being amazing dancers but we had yet to realise!

And then entered the angel who had been sent to them.

Mary-Sue floated into the Great Hall. But she did not have a partner. All the people were wondering 'Who could have turned down such a beautiful girl?' But it had not been a mistake or broken heart. She had decided to come on her own to make a statement that everyone thought was awfully brave.

Hr dress looked like it had been made by the finest tailors in all the land. It was blue with sparkling diamonds on it and her jewellery all matched and her shoes had diamond dust on them to add so more effect that he sparkled. Not that she needed that anyways! And a group of fairies danced around her, just showing off how beautiful and perfect the girl was.

No-one moved, but appreciated her. It was only when she had moved, was they then allowed to move.

"Hey Mary-Sue!" Neville said, coming up to her with a blushed face.

"Oh, hello Neville," She replied graciously. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" They made their way to the dance floor, everybody making way for them. Now Neville was not the klutz as everyone had just assumed. He in fact was a perfect dancer and, lo and behold, had won every dancing competition he had been entered in since the tender age of three!

All the girls swooned at his graceful yet masculine way of dancing and now wanted him to be their date. But he only had eyes for Mary-Sure, for she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. He had loved her since she had showed herself at dinner and now he was captivated. He had spent much bliss filled days with her teaching her about Herbology and telling her his life story while she merely nodded and congratulated him in all the right places.

The night went fantastically from there. Everyone was having a splendid time and it was as perfect as anybody could wish their Prom Night to be.

"Ah hem," Hermione said, casting a 'Sonorous' charm on her voice. "The ballots are in for prom King and Queen. And the winner is ..... Oh my god it's Mary-Sue!"

Everyone cheered and clapped politely as the timid and humble girl made her way to the stage. A cloak and tiara were place upon her, and she was given a handsome bouquet of flowers, enchanted to twinkle and change colour.

"This is such a surprise! I would first like to thank God, for giving me the chance to be born and become a witch so I can learn the joys of magic. And to my Mum, who made me come here tonight and brought me up so I can truly appreciate all the wonders of the world. And to everyone in Hogwarts, my time here has meant sooo much to me and it's a time I'll never forget. We have made a different and beautiful Hogwarts in the space of four pages! I hope you will stay like this forever." She wiped away her tears of joy. "I'm sorry to say bye, but I shall leave you with this song." She held her hands together and looked at the floor, with an amazingly talented voice coming out of this young woman.

_Every time we say goodbye I die a little  
Every time we say goodbye I wonder why a little  
Why the gods above me who must be in the know  
Think so little of me, they allow you to go  
  
And when you're near there's such an air of Spring about it  
I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it  
There's no love song finer but how strange the change from major to  
minor  
Every time we say goodbye  
  
Why the gods above me who must be in the know  
Think so little of me, they allow you to go  
And when you're near there's such an air of Spring about it  
I can hear a lark somewhere begin to sing about it_

_There's no love song finer but how strange the change from major to  
minor  
Every time we say goodbye, every time we say goodbye  
Every time we say goodbye, every time we say goodbye....._

She waved like a royal and then disappeared in to the air, only leaving behind floating dust and her way with Hogwarts .....


End file.
